The Winter Story
by bunnyfufu
Summary: Another Takari! Perfect for Winter! It's super duper sweet! R+R!!
1. Chapter 1

The Winter StoryWarning to those who hate Takari's or just like Daisuke and hate to see him be sort of evil in his own way DO NOT read this.

A late Hikari was running down the street to the bus stop.

"Daisuke!" Hikari yelled as she kept running.

"Daisuke! Wait!" She yelled again as she jumped on him.

She started to catch her breath. "We'll be late right?"

"I don't think so." He replied.

She stared to the side. "Hey! The bus! The bus!" She yelled.

They started pushing all the kids in.

"Push!" Once she got inside, she said, "Get on!"

The door started closing. "Wait! Mister! He needs to get on." But of course, she couldn't be heard from the amount of people stuffed on the bus.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get on.

"Go on ahead. Don't fall asleep. Okay?" "Don't fall asleep!" He yelled as the bus went out of sight.

As soon as they got to the 3rd stop, the bus was somewhat empty so she took her usual seat in the back, in the very left seat. She put down all her stuff and yawned. Her eyes began to close and she fell asleep.

Later

She slowly opened her eyes and found she was laying her head on another person's shoulder but she was too tired and closed her eyes again. He pushed her head away and it hit the side of the bus.

She stared at him and he looked away. Then he looked back at her. They stared at each other for a second then looked away.

She looked to the front and the bus was almost completely empty and she also looked outside and she didn't have any clue where they were.

"Stop the bus!" She yelled.

The bus jerked to a stop and both of them got off. The two looked around then she stared at him with scorn. Then she looked around and said, " Oy. where in the world is this?"

"Why didn't you wake me up!" She yelled at the other fellow, who looked about as lost as she was.

He didn't say anything and looked away.

"What grade are you in?" she asked curiously.

"Senior." He said.

"Hey, aren't you afraid of Mr. Tough?"

"I don't know if you're either really brave or really stupid." She said as she started walking away. She looked back. "Hurry up! We could share a cab." She said as she continued walking.

She turned back one last time and he too started walking.

Later

The cab stopped, just as another student was running to school. When they were just in front of the school gates, she turned back.

He stopped and leaned to the wall.

"What are you doing? Get a move on!"

He paid no attention and took out a cigarette. He lighted it and smoked it.

"Oh my god.." "Geez..." She said as she looked at her watch and ran in the school gates."

"Hikari Yagami!" The teacher yelled and he instructed a finger for her to get over there.

"I thought my regular "Miss tardy" hadn't shown up today." "You get over there with the rest of them and raise your hands!"

The boys were doing push up saying, " I'll never be late again." Over and over. The girls on the other hand all raised their hands and sat on their knees.

She got on her knees next to her friend Miyako.

"I was only a minute and 50 seconds late." Miyako whispered. "He's out homeroom teacher, don't you think he should cut us some slack?

"Don't you know him by now?"

"Daisuke wasn't late today. What happened to you?"

"This guy on the bus.." She started.

"You!" The teacher yelled. "Do you know what time it is?"

They both turned around. "Hey! That's him!" she said.

She looked at him with scorn.

Later

"I deeply regret missing study session. And I'll make sure it never happens again." Ken said.

"I can't hear you!" The teacher said.

"It'll never happen again!" Ken said again.

"Louder!"

"Unexpected things happen in life, please let it go this time. When you were a student, you must have played hooky too."

"No I didn't" He said as he smacked him over the head.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see who it was. The teacher hit him on the head and sent him back to his seat.

"Hello." The principal said.

3 minutes later

"We have a new student joining us." "Come in."

When he walked in, Miyako said, "Hey isn't that that guy from this morning?"

Hikari looked and nodded.

"He's from the infamous science school in Washington D.C."

Everybody was like "Oooooh"

"His name is."

"Takeru Takaishi, sir." He said.

"Yes, Takeru."

"Class, help him get settle in. Let's give him a round of applause."

After everybody clapped, the teacher said, "You may take that empty seat back there."

"Class president."

Daisuke stood up. "Yes, sir?"

"Make sure he has everything he needs."

"Yes sir."

In between classes

Hikari peeked looks at him.

"He's handsome." Yuffie said.

"Who? The new student?" Miyako asked.

"The new transfer student? Well I don't think he looks all that hot." Miyako said.

"Look at the guys in our class. There isn't one that close to him." Rena said.

"Oh yes, there is." She said as she looked toward Ken.

They all started giggling.

"I overhead some teachers talking about Takeru being a top student. He was in the national math Olympics?" Rena said.

"It's probably Olympiad" Yuffie said as she played with her hair.

"Whatever." "Anyway, I heard he came in first place. He's the cream of the crop." Rena finished.

Hikari took another glance at him.

"He's mine. Don't even glance at him." Yuffie said as she gave them all a little glare.

She stood up and walked up to him. "Hi, my name is Yuffie Tanaka. It's nice to meet you."

He didn't say anything and she walked away. All the girls started snickering.

The next to come was Daisuke. "Hi. I'm Daisuke Motomiya." "Let's try to get along." He held out his hand for a shake but Takeru ignored it.

"You have to pick an extracurricular activity."

"I'm not interested." Takeru said and walked away.

Hikari saw it and said, "Daisuke, let me talk to him." She took the book from him and ran out. She caught up to him and said, "Hey! Takeru Takaishi!"

"You shouldn't make waves on the first day. It'll be bad for you. So what do you want to do?"

"Don't you fall asleep in class?" He asked as he looked out the window.

"What?" She asked. She gave him a little glare then looked away.

"How about the science group?"

"Does a real baseball player sign up for baseball as an extra curricular activity?" He asked as he looked out the window.

"Well. in that case, I'll read what clubs there are and you tell me what you want."

"Chorus club, ping pong club, calligraphy club.."

"What club does he do?" Takeru said as he saw Daisuke walking out of the room.

"Who Daisuke?" She asked as she too looked behind her.

"Yeah."

"He's on the school radio."

"Alright, I'll do that then." He said and he walked down the stairs.

Daisuke gave her a curious glance and she gave him a confused glance too.

Later

They were all in the radio/music room. Daisuke and Hikari were picking out music, while Ken, Miyako, and Yuffie were all trying to get the sound to work. Takeru just sat there doing nothing.

The knocked on the glance and gave a signal asking, "Is it working?"

The two shook their heads signaling "no" to them.

They all came into the room.

"You can't hear anything?" "Is it broken?" Ken asked. "It worked yesterday." He then stared at Yuffie. "You broke it didn't you?"

"No way! I didn't do anything." She yelled.

"I think the switch is off." Miyako said as she reached to look in the back.

"No, we should just tell the teacher before we make it any worse." Daisuke said.

"No way. We're going to get it from Mr. Tough if he finds out." Yuffie said.

"We'll never come out of this alive." Ken said.

"If we tell him the truth, he'll understand." Daisuke replied.

"You can't tell him!" She said as she pushed Miyako out of the way and tried to see in the back.

"Wait." Takeru said and walked up to them and looked in the back.

"What is he doing?" Hikari asked.

He pulled out a couple wire and changed it. He got out but bumped into Yuffie, who was looking adoringly at him. "Go test it." He told Yuffie.

She nodded and tested it.

"It's working!" She tapped on the window to get Takeru's attention. "Hey Takeru! You're awesome."

He said nothing and left.

After school

"Hey isn't Takeru weird?" Hikari asked Daisuke. "I think he joined the radio club because of you."

"That's ridiculous, I only met him today." He replied.

"I guess you're right." She replied before looking to the side to stare at the pole.

She jumped on the pole and tried walking across it like she usually did.

"Be careful. Get down." Daisuke said.

"No, I'm going to make it to the end of the pole today."

"You won't get ten steps."

"You watch." She said as she took two more steps but wobbled.

"Be careful. Take my hand." He said as he gave him her hand.

"No. You're not my boyfriend. Why should I take your hand?" "Only that one special person will ever hold my hand."

She continued walking and after she reached 10, she jumped off. "See.." She said and giggled. He just gave her a smile and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh.. Next chapter! What happens? Thanks for the flame, digimonrule. I feel so much better now. I know I love Takari too but all this coldness will eventually turn out to niceness. So do not flame me. Please. So next chapter..  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Takeru was in the school library looking up old yearbooks. He got to the year 1966 and opened up the pages. He looked at all of them carefully and saw the picture of his mother. Then he reached into his pocket and took out another picture which was her mother and another man standing next to her.  
  
He found the name and memorized it.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Did you understand it?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Everyone replied.  
  
"I'll go over it once again. Did you all see that?" The teacher said as he did the problem again.  
  
He started erasing it and everyone complained.  
  
"I want you to understand it, not memorize it. The formulas are all in your books. What's important in math is not what's already proven but the curiosity to go even further." "Now who wants to try it?"  
  
All the students pretended to be busy and were trying to get the notes they missed.  
  
The teacher looked up and saw Takeru at the very top.  
  
"Um. student. Yes you up there. Why don't you come down and try it?" All the students looked up and stared at the quiet boy.  
  
He came down slowly and took a deep breath.  
  
"Now, it's just to see if understood it. If you didn't, don't let it discourage you. Just try your best."  
  
He picked up the chalk and started writing. All the students started whispering about the brilliant kid who was doing the problem like it was a natural thing and the teacher too just stared trying to understand it also. He fixed his glasses to make sure it was reading it correctly.  
  
Takeru finally finished and put down the chalk.  
  
"Well. I haven't seen this problem before. Mind telling me who wrote it?"  
  
"Does it matter who wrote it?" Takeru replied.  
  
"No. but." The teacher began but he saw under his coat the high school uniform. "Wait, you're a high school student?"  
  
Takeru nodded.  
  
All the students started whispering about how smart he had to be to do college work.  
  
~After class~  
  
Takeru was walking out of the building when the teacher called out to him.  
  
"Hey student!"  
  
Takeru turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Didn't you come to see me? To get lessons right?" "You must be very good in math so if you want I'll be glad to be your tutor."  
  
"Dad!" Daisuke yelled from behind.  
  
Takeru looked up and stared at him a moment and walked away.  
  
"Oh, son. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought we could go home together."  
  
"Yes, what a good idea. Let me just finish." he said as he looked back to find Takeru gone.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
~Later~  
  
Takeru walked into his home and greeted the gardener. The house wasn't that much big and wasn't that very elegant looking but it had a homely feeling to it. So Takeru was glad.  
  
"Oh, your mother is home." The gardener said before going back to work.  
  
Takeru nodded and walked back into the house like his own grumpy self. He got changed out of the uniform and into normal sweats and a shirt. Then he went into the dining room and took a seat across from his mother.  
  
In the room was a beautiful piano and a picture of his mother playing the piano when she was younger, and of course the table. It wasn't that big but it wasn't that small either.  
  
They started to eat without saying a word until Takeru said, "I heard you have a piano concert tour in Japan."  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
He continued eating and said, "When are you leaving?"  
  
She smiled and said, "I know you don't want me here. Don't worry, I'm booked for a flight tomorrow."  
  
He looked up at her then looked down again.  
  
"So now that you have your wish of coming here, do you like it here?" "You're so strange. Why do you want to go to that school when you could've gone to America."  
  
"It's your alma mater. And also where you met father."  
  
"Who's your father?" She said having a slight annoyed face.  
  
He looked up at her and with a slight stare said, "You tell me. Who's my father?"  
  
She looked surprised then she said knowingly, "He doesn't exist. He's dead." Then she looked down and picked at her rice.  
  
"And anyway, after the concert tour, we're moving to the States. I thought you should know that." She said quickly before standing up and leaving the room.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Daisuke laughed and said, "If that's true, he must be a genius."  
  
His father smiled and said, "A teacher is happiest when he's kept on his toes by a student."  
  
Daisuke's mother drank some water. "And you think he's from Daisuke's school?" She asked her husband.  
  
"Yes." He replied with a nod.  
  
Then she gave him a nudge. "That math genius is from your school?"  
  
He put down his chopsticks. "Well, as far as I know, no one's that good. Maybe except Hikari. She's the best math student."  
  
His mother nudged him again. "Hey, look at your flattering her again."  
  
"Oh that reminds me." Daisuke's father started to say. "Her father's memorial day is coming up."  
  
Daisuke looked up from his food. "Really?"  
  
His father nodded. "Want to come along?"  
  
"Sure." Daisuke replied.  
  
Daisuke's mother looked at her husband. "Really, how many years has it been? You're so dedicated."  
  
"Dear." He said in a slight grumpy mood.  
  
His mother looked away too. Daisuke could feel the tension building up and he grabbed one of the teriyaki shrimp his mother made for dinner and he ate it.  
  
"Wow. This is out of this world. Mom, you make the best food."  
  
"Hey. Don't make a fuss. And stop eating with your hands." She said.  
  
"Try this, dad." He said, picking up another one and gave it to his dad.  
  
His father ate it and watched as Daisuke fed one to his mom too.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Takeru was standing outside, staring in through the window and he looked down, depressed. Wishing that he had a father and had a peaceful life also.  
  
Wow that was a short chapter. Well compared to my other one. I'll upload next chapter asap. Which is sometime this week. I swear. And yes Takeru will be nicer. Maybe.. lol R + R! 


	3. Chapter 3

~The next morning~  
  
Hikari was running up the stairs to the bus stop again. She looked to the side and watched the bus leaving. She ran in the middle of the road and put her arms out. She shut her eyes tight and yelled, "Stop!"  
  
And the bus came to an abrupt halt.  
  
She opened her eyes and yelled "Yes!" and ran onto the bus. "Thank you very much." She told the driver.  
  
The bus driver stared at her. "Do you have a death wish or something?"  
  
Everybody stared at her as she passed. She stood in the center and looked back and saw Takeru sitting in the very last seat in the very last row. She stared for a second then looked away.  
  
He stared at her too for a second then looked out the window.  
  
She stole a little glance again and then looked out.  
  
~Later~  
  
The bus cam to a stop and Takeru got up to leave. He looked to the side and saw Hikari sleeping and snickered. He got off the bus and knocked on the window she was leaning against.  
  
She woke up and saw there were no more school kids and then jumped up. "Stop the bus!" She yelled.  
  
The bus came to a stop and she yelled, "Thank you." Before running out of the bus and to the school. Most of the kids were running but Takeru wasn't. She came to a halt just around the corner of the school and peeked around the corner to see Mr. Tough yelling at two guys.  
  
Just as Takeru was going to go around the corner, Hikari pulled him to the side. "Mr. Tough." She whispered. Then instructed him to come her way.  
  
They snuck to the back of the school.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Tough was yelling. "You call these shoes?" All the other kids were snickering.  
  
Hikari stood on her tipy toes and looked to see if anybody was there. She didn't see anybody. She grabbed Takeru quickly and pulled him. "Get on your knees. I'll help pull you up afterwards." "Come on we have to work each other so it's a win-win situation." "Hurry."  
  
He got on his knees and she got up, "Don't look up!" She said.  
  
"I can't, you're too heavy." He said.  
  
She got up and he helped her. Then she said, "Come on up." He gave her her stuff and she put out her hand. "I'll help you come on."  
  
He looked at it then looked away. He threw his back over and jumped over.  
  
She stared at him. He then put out his arms to catch her when she jumped down. She looked at his hands and looked away.  
  
He said, "You said we should help each other."  
  
"Forgot it."  
  
"Really?" He said and he picked up his stuff and started leaving.  
  
She looked down and knew that there was no way she could get down. After a few seconds of wondering, she yelled, "Hey! Takeru Takaishi!"  
  
He looked back and stared at her. She gave him a little signal to come over there.  
  
He had a slight grin on his face then walked over to her. He saw her trying to put her shoes on and took them from her. Then he put it on her feet.  
  
She looked down at him. When he was done, he put out his arms to catch her. She jumped off and grabbed onto him. She pushed him away quickly.  
  
"We have a broadcast during lunch." She said, blocking the sun from her eyes. She started walking away quickly and said, "So don't be late."  
  
"Hikari Yagami!" He yelled.  
  
She turned back.  
  
"You're zippers open."  
  
She blinked and looked down, then realized she was wearing a skirt.  
  
"I meant your backpack zipper."  
  
She looked back with an annoyed look on her face. "Why you."  
  
Then turned away and walked to the school.  
  
~At lunch time~  
  
Hikari waited and waited and stared at her watch.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi. I should have known. You'll pay for this."  
  
She grabbed a cd and went into the speaking room. She turned on the microphone switch and watched the on air light pop up.  
  
"Good afternoon, friends." She said, nicely through the microphone. "The lunch broadcast will now begin." A few seconds later she said, "Today, I want to touch on the subject of responsibility." "Somebody was supposed to do this broadcast with me today, but this friend didn't show up." "So I have to work on an empty stomach. I can't name this person if he's listening I want him to remember that his selfishness has caused someone a lot of discomfort." "Oh my, I'm using this broadcast to voice personal grievances, you say?" "Please excuse me this once." "So anyway, here's Abba with "Dancing Queen"."  
  
Takeru took off the newspaper from his eyes and got up from his nap on the roof. He put a grin on his face.  
  
She started dancing to the music.  
  
Takeru was walking to the broadcasting room. He let out a sigh and then was about to open the door and go into the room when he saw her dancing and quickly closed the door. Then he peeked in again and started laughing quietly.  
  
She spun around and laughed and kept dancing. Then she took off the microphone from the wire and started lip-syncing.  
  
Takeru just kept snickering then walked in.  
  
She realized he was in the room 20 seconds later and paused, staring at him.  
  
She thought "oh my god." And quickly sat down but she fell off her chair and bit her lip. She pretended to be busy look at the cd cover.  
  
She looked at what he was doing. He was looking at her art work. "Hey!" She yelled. "Stop touching my stuff." He pretended not to notice and he flicked a switch to turn the sounds for the microphone on and the music off.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled.  
  
Everybody heard her and looked away from there lunches.  
  
Daisuke looked at Ken and said, "Hey, let's go."  
  
And they dropped their lunch on the desk and ran to the broadcasting room.  
  
When they got their, Hikari was walking out of the room, annoyed.  
  
"Hey Hikari what happened?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, Leave me alone." She said and left.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ken asked.  
  
They looked at each other then ran into the room. They saw Takeru there and just stared at him. Takeru looked up and blinked then looked back at his cds.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Miyako!" Ken yelled as he fell onto the branch she was sitting on and rested his head in her lap.  
  
"Oh my goodness." She yelled. "You scared me." She said looking down bashfully.  
  
"Hey. Did Hikari say anything about the broadcast?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Well. I think something's going on." "Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takaishi" "Their astrological signs may seem opposites." "They could be."  
  
Miyako said, "But aren't opposites bad?"  
  
"You know, opposites attract." "I have a bad premonition." "Should I tell Daisuke?"  
  
"Why?" Miyako asked.  
  
"You have to ask?" "You know Daisuke and Hikari are a couple." Ken relied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said, nudging him slightly. "Hikari only thinks of him as a close friend."  
  
"Geez. this is why you don't' have a boyfriend."  
  
"What?!" She yelled as she stared at him with evil eyes.  
  
"Don't you see? Friends become boyfriend and girlfriend and then husband and wife. It's as simple as that." He said knowingly. "So anyway, in the end, girls always fall for the guys who're nice to them." "Yeah. you just watch." He said nodding his head like he knew everything while Miyako went into deep thought.  
  
He grinned and said, "This psychic vision of mine amazes even me."  
  
"Idiot." Miyako whispered, before looking down again. But then she looked up again. "So if you can really tell, what will I get in piano class?"  
  
~Later~  
  
"Miyako, five points."  
  
"Please give me one more chance, please." Miyako said begging. "One chance please." She said putting up one finger then started biting it.  
  
"No way. You'll have a chance next week." The teacher replied.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Next, Takeru Takaishi." The teacher said, ignoring her plea.  
  
So she sat down and he went to the piano and took a seat.  
  
"Alright. Left hand and right hand on top. 1. 2. 3. Begin." She said.  
  
But he just sat there, not moving an inch.  
  
"Hey. What's with the pause? Didn't you study?" The teacher asked.  
  
He didn't reply back.  
  
"Um. teacher. He just transferred in." Hikari said.  
  
"Oh really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said looking into her grade book. "Alright you have to next week to know how to play it. If you don't know how, you're going to flunk alright?"  
  
"Yes mam." He said before returning to his seat.  
  
She pretending to be looking at her work but when he passed by she looked back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter! Wow. I'm sorry it's not that long. But hey I did write it faster. And I uploaded it faster too. Thanks everybody for their support. My other fiction is going now where either. Oh I had a very long memory block and mid terms. Maybe I should start another fiction. A day in the life of a 9th grade girl. Lol! Maybe not. But anyway. here's the next chapter.  
  
~Later~  
  
It was the beginning of gym class and they were playing volleyball.  
  
"Miss. Tanaka! You can't show any skin. No shorts! Go change."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts go!" The gym teacher said before he turned around and stared at the game.  
  
All the girls snickered and then watched the game again too.  
  
Three minutes later, Yuffie came back wearing the gray gym pants and sweater. "Geez. I hate these dirty old clothes." She said complaining.  
  
"Yeah well. we don't really have a choice now do we?" Hikari said.  
  
Takeru and Daisuke were strangely on the same team and it was Takeru's turn to serve.  
  
He got it successfully over but the other team was able to get it back over. It came in Daisuke's direction so he was going to get it. But out of nowhere, Takeru came flying him and pushed him out of the way and spiked the ball over.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were all admiring how he hits that spike. "He's so powerful, that Takeru Takaishi." Yuffie said.  
  
"Guys have to be strong, aren't I right?" Miyako said, before looking at that the guys.  
  
"Well. it all depends, the perfect man consists of three qualities." Yuffie said.  
  
"Oh really? And what are they?" Miyako asked curiously.  
  
"Well. let's see, intelligence, raw instinct, and." Just as she was about the say the last word, the ball came flying there way. Miyako was able to catch it but when Yuffie saw Takeru coming to get the ball, she grabbed it from Miyako's hands. She looked up at him and gave him the ball. As she watched him leave, she said, " And. emotional sensitivity."  
  
"Oh. er. it seems there lots of things I have to consider." Miyako said as she stood up and left.  
  
Hikari smiled and watched her friend go.  
  
Meanwhile, the guys were pushing and shoving to get the ball over the net. It seemed whatever ball Daisuke tried to hit, Takeru always came out of nowhere to push him out of the way to hit it.  
  
Daisuke was glaring a bit at Takeru. Suddenly, the ball came flying over the net and somebody luckily go it up. Then Ken hit it up sending it into Daisuke's area." "Daisuke, get that one." He yelled.  
  
He ran and jumped up to spike it over but then Takeru came running and in mid air, pushed him over and spiked it over. Daisuke fell to the ground and he glared up at Takeru.  
  
Ken came over and helped him up. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay good." He said as he ran back to his position.  
  
Daisuke yelled, " Hey coach, Time out."  
  
The coach was obviously not paying attention.  
  
Daisuke walked slowly up to Takeru. "Hey Takeru Takaishi. Don't you think you doing a bit too much?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're dominating a game."  
  
"We're winning, isn't that what counts?"  
  
"How you get there is just as important as the result."  
  
"And who told you that? Did you read it in some book? You bookworm." Takeru said.  
  
Daisuke's anger shot way up and he grabbed Takeru by the collar. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me you bookworm." They stared at each other for a bit.  
  
"What? Go ahead. Hit me." "What? You were taught that violence is bad so you shouldn't do it?" "You wimp." Takeru finished before slamming the ball down and walking away.  
  
Hikari watched them and then went into deep thought.  
  
~Later~  
  
Hikari went to fetch a bucket full of water since it was her groups turn to clean the classroom. When she was on her way, she saw Takeru, washing his face, and as she was filling the water, she talked to him.  
  
"Hey, Takeru Takaishi." She said as she watched him look up at her. "Do you have something against Daisuke or something?"  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"I can tell that you do, so don't try hiding it. But so anyway, he's a really nice guy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Er. so." She paused for a minute. "I think you're being too harsh."  
  
"Are you two going steady?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She asked but he turned around and left.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Everyone knows that results are important, but believing in the process is what counts. Well. that's what I think." Hikari said as she and Daisuke were walking out of the school together.  
  
"Er. Hikari?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He looked at her but then look away saying, "Oh its nothing.".  
  
"Hey. tell me!" She said.  
  
"Am I a wimp?" He asked?  
  
"What?" Hikari said, as she started laughing. "Of course you are, but you're a handsome wimp." She said as she continued laughing.  
  
"Hey. don't tease me, I'm serious." He said looking down.  
  
"Aww. Is that so? Mr. Wimp?" She said as she patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Don't you start either." He said, as he started tickling her.  
  
"Ahh! Stop!" She yelled as she was laughing.  
  
She hit him on the head.  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"What?" She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Not far behind them was Takeru. He was looking at them. And not far behind him was Yuffie. She saw him and knew this was the right time to take action.  
  
She ran up to him. "Don't they just look perfect together?" "Those two are very funny, you know? They insist that they are childhood buddies. Don't you think that's a corny excuse?"  
  
He just looked at her but then looked away. "Excuse?"  
  
"They're so full of hot air. They're actually an item you know." She said. "I on the other hand, like being straightforward."  
  
"You like me, don't you?" She said before pausing.  
  
He stopped too and looked back at her. "What?"  
  
"I know about guys like you. You're too shy and can't make the first move. Aren't I right?" She said before pausing to catch her breath. "I know you joined the radio club because of me."  
  
He looked away and gave a little laugh.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a chance."  
  
"You're a very interesting character. But shouldn't you use that imagination for something useful?" He said before walking away.  
  
She stared at him, for a moment looking surprised and confused, then it turned into rage. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm not going to say much, since the teacher is coming this way and you probably want to get to the story. So here it is.  
  
~That night~  
  
Taichi and Sora's daughter was sitting on a stool in the Hikari's room. She moved her neck.  
  
"Hey. stop moving. Just stay still."  
  
"Aunty. my neck really hurts." She said as she turned to face Hikari. "Can't we stop now?"  
  
"No. Remember I did your homework. And if you keep fidgeting, I'm going to start all over." She said as she stood up and moved her head back into place.  
  
"Stay still. I'm almost done." Hikari said, as she quickly picked up her pencil to start drawing again."  
  
"But I have to go to the bathroom." She said.  
  
"Then hold it in." Hikari said.  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere, the phone rang.  
  
"The phone." She said quickly.  
  
"Hey. you stay put. Alright?" She said giving her a little harmless glare. Then she rushed to the living room to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Oh mom." She said as she turned around and saw her running away. "Hey!" Hikari heard her mom talking. "Oh nothing. What's wrong?" "Okay. I'll be right there."  
  
~Later~  
  
"It's too expensive." The lady said.  
  
"Feel the fabric." Hikari's mom said.  
  
"Oh it's not big deal. Come on give me a discount."  
  
"That's a good price, take it for leave it."  
  
"But I'm a regular customer." "No. 15 dollars."  
  
"Oh oh alright here." The lady said, stuffing the fifteen dollars in her hand.  
  
"I'll be back." She said as she walked away.  
  
"Uh."  
  
Hikari said and smiled.  
  
"Oh Hikari, you came."  
  
"Did you make a lot of money mom?"  
  
"Oh I can't believe I forgot this bag."  
  
"What about dinner?"  
  
"I ate."  
  
"You didn't eat instant noodles again did you?"  
  
"I ate decent food."  
  
"Okay." Hikari said smiling. "Mom, it's so cold out, you should wear thicker clothing."  
  
"It's cold, go on home."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at home then."  
  
"Bye." Hikari said as she waved. She started walking but then turned back for a second to see her mom working so hard for them.  
  
Hikari kept walking and she passed by a small restaurant. Takeru was eating at that restaurant and he got up.  
  
Hikari on the otherhand, was walking into a dark alley. A man was coughing and he walked unsteadily toward her.  
  
"How much was that?" Takeru asked.  
  
"10 dollars." The lady replied.  
  
He gave her the money and started walking down the same dark alley that Hikari went through.  
  
"Oh come on. Let's go have a drink." The drunk man said.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me go!" Hikari yelled. "You should really get to know me. Come on, I'll buy you a drink."  
  
" Get off me! Help!" She yelled.  
  
Takeru heard her cry and ran over.  
  
"Hikari Yagami?" He asked.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi." She said looking at him terrified.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
She shook her head meaning that she had no clue who this was.  
  
"Let her go sir." He said.  
  
"And who the heck are you? How dare you butt in? Mind your own business." The drunk man said. "Go home and do some studying. You stupid little brat." He said.  
  
Takeru put a little arm around her and pulled her away.  
  
"Hey you! Come back here!"  
  
Both of them ignored it. But the drunk man ran up to them, grabbed Takeru and punched him across the face.  
  
Takeru fell over and Hiakri screamed. "What are you doing?!" She yelled.  
  
He grabbed her.  
  
"Come on let's go, let's go."  
  
She tried to wriggle her hand free but she couldn't so she bit his hand.  
  
"Ah that hurt you little!" He yelled as she started choking her.  
  
Takeru stood up and pushed the man away from her. Then grabbed him and punched him.  
  
They started fighting. Hikari grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was a small broom and she started hitting him with it."  
  
~Later~  
  
"So I was walking along, when she flirted with me. She said she wanted me to buy her a drink. So I felt sorry for her." The drunk man said to the police officer. "Then out of the blue, that little punk over there showed up, out of the blue, and hit me. I'm the victim here."  
  
"You had too much to drink." The police officer said. "What did you see me drinking?!" The man yelled. "Be quiet!" He yelled back.  
  
Hikari stared at the blood on Takeru's face.  
  
She gave him her handkerchief. She motioned to the part of his chin where the blood was.  
  
"Not there. Let me do it." She said as she took it from his and started wiping the blood off.  
  
He moved his head a little bit.  
  
"Hold still." She said.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"You can't even fight, why did you hit him?" She asked curiously. "And er. wipe your chin too."  
  
"Oh boy. My mom will have a heart attack if you finds out what happen." "I can't call my mom, even if my life depended on it. So ask your parents to come."  
  
He just stayed quiet.  
  
The police officer came and sat down in front of them.  
  
"It's not our fault, sir. That guy harassing me."  
  
"Oh be quiet and call your father."  
  
"I. don't have one."  
  
Takeru looked up at her very surprised.  
  
"My mom's working so she can't come."  
  
"Geez." The police officer said, as he faced Takeru. "And what about your parents?"  
  
"Come on we don't have all day. Call them and tell them to pick you up."  
  
Takeru just stayed quiet.  
  
"Hey what are you deaf? Your legal guardian."  
  
"Call your father."  
  
"I don't have a father." Takeru finally said.  
  
~Later~  
  
Hikari came out of the pharmacy carrying a small bag. She ran over to where he was sitting and took a seat next to him. She took out the medicine and put it on him.  
  
"It shouldn't leave a scar."  
  
"It's okay." He replied.  
  
"I didn't know you didn't have a father also. My dad died of an illness. What about yours?"  
  
He stayed quiet. Then he said, "Do you like Daisuke Motomiya?"  
  
"What?" She asked as she stared at him as if he said something forgien. "Of course not. He and I are like family."  
  
"My father and his father were best friends in high school."  
  
"Your father and his father?"  
  
"Uh huh. They're our fellow alumni."  
  
"Really?" He said, thinking. "Come on. It's late. Let's go." He said standing up.  
  
She ran up to him as she put on her pink gloves. "Tell me the truth."  
  
"You got kicked out of that school so you transferred here. Aren't I right?"  
  
"No." She asked again. "Well then why did you come here?"  
  
"To find someone." He replied, looking up.  
  
"Who?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know you well know to tell you."  
  
"Yeah. I guess your right."  
  
It went quiet for a few second. "Hey about tonight." Hikari started.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I would have done the same for anybody."  
  
She stared at him evily as he walked away. "Hey Takeru Takaishi!" She yelled. When he turned around, she threw the medicine to him. "Don't forget to put that medicine on three times a day!"  
  
She spun around and walked away. He green scarf hanging behind her.  
  
She watched her walk away and then a little grin came up on his face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari walked in the next day slowly. She came to school early purposely so she wouldn't have to run into school like she usually did. She paused for a minute and took in a deep breath. The school yard had a certain smell to it.  
  
She rubbed her neck again. It was that drunk old man's fault that she now had somewhat of a bruise on her neck and she covered it up with one of those hot cold pads.  
  
She didn't notice that Takeru was walking in right behind her. He was looking around the school area also. He never took the time to look at things closely and enjoy its moments so he too looked around and walked in slowly.  
  
She walked into the classroom and went to her desk. Everyone was chattering and in their little groups. Girls with other girls gossiping as usual and guys with other guys talking about the things they usually talk about.  
  
Daisuke looked up and saw Hikari walking in. "Hikari!" He said as he walked over to her desk.  
  
She looked up for a moment then looked down again. "Hey Daisuke." She replied, as cheerfully as she could.  
  
"Where did you go last night? I tried calling but your niece picked up." Daisuke asked curiously.  
  
"Oh I was delivering something to mom. She forgot something at home and she called and asked me to bring it to her."  
  
He saw the white patch on her neck. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked. "Let me see." He tried to look at it but Hikari moved back a little and said, "It's nothing, really. I just did some exercise and I think I pulled something." "Are you really okay?" He asked.  
  
Before he could get a reply, Yuffie stood up quickly and said, "Takeru Takaishi, what's wrong with your face?" She walked up to him. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She said before looking around. "Did you fall down or something?"  
  
This caught both Hikari and Daisuke's attention. They both looked up, but Hikari looked down first.  
  
Takeru just ignored her and walked to his desk.  
  
"Hey! Takeru Takaishi!" She said before she folded her arms and started walking to her own desk. She stared at Hikari. "What wrong with you?"  
  
Hikari just stayed quiet and looked down.  
  
Yuffie looked from Hikari to Takeru. "Did something happen to you two?"  
  
"Go sit down." Hikari said, pulling her down to her seat.  
  
Daisuke looked at her then looked down, before taking a look at Takeru, who met his stare. Daisuke looked away. Then Hikari's head slowly turned and she came to look at Takeru. They looked at each other for a few seconds and Takeru gave her a tiny smile. She returned by giving him a smile too. Then she looked away and started getting ready for class.  
  
~Later~  
  
It was the middle of homeroom. Study period, social hour, or lunch time since some people were usually late for class and so they didn't have a chance to eat breakfast.  
  
"Let's see. Right hand, middle finger." "Then, left hand, pinky." Yolei said to herself as she studied for her piano class.  
  
Hikari looked over from her notes and at her progress.  
  
"Oh why can't I do these together?" Yolei yelled in frustration.  
  
Hikari laughed a little as Ken came over and leaned over Hikari's desk. He gave her a little look and said, "No use studying over it, your grade is already determined."  
  
"Huh?" She said, sort of giving him a nervous look.  
  
"Okay. Let me see your hand." He said as he held out his hand. She placed her hand on his and he looked carefully at her hand. "Let's see."  
  
"Can you really see?"  
  
After a few seconds, he said, "Yes!"  
  
She thought for a second. "Not five points again right?"  
  
"Five points?" He said. "Five points. Well, look." "Open up your hands." This made her get a little smile on her face. "For every finger you see, it equals one point."  
  
Her smile instantly turned into a frown. "What am I going to do?" She said looking down. "Practicing won't help at all." She said, beginning to cry.  
  
Hikari gave him a little look that said, "Apologize to her."  
  
"Uh. wait. toes and fingers that equals twenty points. You know." Ken said, trying to make up for what he said.  
  
Hikari looked back and saw Takeru. She walked over to him and said, "Hey. Takeru Takaishi, can I see you for a second?" She said as she walked out or the classroom.  
  
~Later~  
  
They both walked into a dusty, old room. It only had a piano in it and some seats but other than that, the room was basically empty.  
  
Hikari walked up to the piano and sat down. Takeru followed her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Okay so first thing is, your hands need to be curved down or lets say it should be like you're holding eggs or something and your hand should be straight." She said occasionally fixing his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her, as he took a look at her."  
  
"I'm teaching you how to play the piano. It's okay if you don't know how to play it fully, as long as you make an effort, the music teacher will pass you."  
  
"And also," She said, a little smile coming onto her face. "You helped me."  
  
"And?" He replied.  
  
"And I can't stand being indebted to someone so I'm paying you back."  
  
He just watched her.  
  
"Look." She said, as she played the song but she stopped a little bit at the end.  
  
"Uh. I forgot." She said giggling.  
  
Takeru leaned over and finished for her.  
  
"Hey. You said you couldn't play the piano."  
  
"I never said that." He replied, a little grin on his face.  
  
Then he placed his fingers on the piano and started playing a song. It was nice and gentle. Slow and it stayed in rhythm. Soft sounds, the kinds that make you feel almost like you could doze off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
During the entire time, Hikari stared at him. She was amazed, first on the fact that he could play and second, because of the fact that he could play such a lovely piece.  
  
"Wow. I'm amazed. You can play the piano so well." She said. "But I'm curious, what song was that?"  
  
He paused for a moment then turned to her. "First Time." He stood up and walked over to the window.  
  
"First Time." She said. Then she started practicing the song for music class.  
  
Takeru stared out the window, but he saw Daisuke coming from around the corner and saw that he was asking Hikari's friend something. Suddenly, he said, "Hey Hikari Yagami, Do you want a chance to repay me?"  
  
Daisuke looked around and he saw Hikari walking out of the old building. A smile came to his face as he started to walk up to her but then his face fell as he saw Takeru right behind her. They exchanged glances. Daisuke didn't do anything but watch them go. 


End file.
